How Bad Can It Hurt?
by Zenarchist
Summary: She never expected that it'd hurt this bad.


Disclaimer: Really?

**How Bad Can It Hurt?**

"Relax. It's gonna hurt a hell of a lot more if you tense up" he warned.

Puck smirked and let his tongue glide across his lips in anticipation. The sound radiated through the otherwise empty house. Rachel let out an ear piercing scream that was thankfully muffled by the pillow she was biting down on. Noah watched as she flexed her toes trying to get body back under control. The little whimpers she let out were only making him harder than he already was if that was possible. The little scrap of fabric she called a skirt was pushed up to her ribcage, and moving higher and higher as she wiggled around in front of him. He knew he should feel bad but he really didn't. She so deserved everything she got.

"I hate you Noah Puckerman. Hate, hate, hate you" she grumbled. With a sigh he laid down beside her and pulled her over on top of him. She tucked her head under his chin and took deep breaths. Feeling bad he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"My back doesn't hurt Noah. Try rubbing my offended ass" she demanded. Not one to disobey his crazy girlfriend he did as instructed and moved the soothing circles to her hand printed ass.

"No need to get hostile. You offered to let me spank you. I was gonna settle for a hardcore make out session, but let it be known that Noah Puckerman never argues with the women he loves." he explained.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." she conceded

"That was a tap. I didn't even use the palm of my hand. If you'd like I could show you what it's like full force." he offered smiling at her glare. He noticed the corners of her mouth twitch and leaned up to kiss her softly. "I can kiss and make it better" he offered. He laughed into the kiss at her almost imperceptible nod.

Who knew Rachel Berry was into kink.

_40 minutes earlier_

"_Oh god" Rachel hissed. Small hands dug into the blanket on either side of her. Sweat pooling in the hollow of her throat with the pace of her breathing. She couldn't catch her breath. For the first time in her life she was speechless. Blind, speechless, and completely ignorant to everything except what was happening right now. She let go of the blanket to grip the hands that were splayed across her hip and clenching stomach. The hand she was gripping on her stomach ripped away from hers and slammed her knee back down to the mattress at the same time a low hum echoed through the room and her body, and just like that her entire body seemed to shatter. She didn't notice the hand on her hip disappear, but seconds later she felt two fingers of said hand push into her, as the owned of said hand dragged his teeth over her already over sensitive clit, followed by the most amazing tongue known to man. Scissoring fingers and a well timed groan and she was once again dead to the world. Thighs snapping closed of their own volition she quickly slid up until her back slammed against the headboard. Knees drawn up to her chin as her body vibrated. _

_Through slitted eyes she watched as he cleaned her off his hand and smirked. That cocky smirk that she hates and loves at the same time._

"_I can't feel my legs" she groaned, head back and eyes closed._

_The bed dipped as he climbed up the bed and grabbed her legs. Gripping the backs of her knees he pulled her don until she was flat on her back and slid between her legs. Cupping her ass he pulled her to him as he thrust inside her. Hands gripped his neck and pulled him down. She tasted herself in his mouth, and she tasted him, utterly intoxicating. She pulled away and bit into his shoulder. The pleasure was so intense that it was bordering on pain and knowing him she'd probably blackout in 10 minutes._

"_Look at me." it wasn't a question. Their eyes collided and his pace slowed down. The excruciatingly slow pace as he slid in and out of her was almost unbearable. Almost, but then again she'd be the first to admit that she loved when she could feel everything. Every ridge, vein and throb that was him._

"_Noah" was all it took and she felt the first throb of his release as he broke eye contact and buried his head in her neck._

"_Fuck. Oh fuck" he let out when she clenched around him for the third time. He felt her body shudder against his and just held her steady and rode it out with her._

_15 minutes later when they were breathing at a normal rate he got up and cleaned them both off before flopping back down on the bed. Her body automatically molding itself to his before letting out a contented sigh._

"_You should really teach Finn how to do that tongue thing" she mumbled instantly freezing. Slowly untangling himself Noah stood up and stomped to the end of the bed._

"_I can't believe you just said that" he gritted as he searched for his discarded pants._

"_For Quinn, Noah. For Quinn, she says he fumbles. We never, ever..." she quickly stated grabbing the sheet as she crawled to the edge of the bed. She reached out and grabbed his jeans as he made an attempted to put them back on. "Please. I'll make it up to you." she whispered with a tiny smirk._

"_Damn right you will. Seriously never, ever mention another man's name after we have sex. Ever. Now how do you plan on making it up to me?" he asked tackling her back onto the bed._

"_I don't know. Wanna spank me. I know how much you like my ass" she offered half jokingly. Noah groaned and pulled away. _

"_Keep the shirt off, put the knee socks and skirt back on, and bend over" he said excitedly. Rachel grinned and rolled her eyes._

"_Men are so easy."she said doing as he instructed. 3 minutes later as she knelt on all fours she was starting to regret her idea. _

_It can't hurt but so bad. Or so she thought._

* * *

**AN: I'm in a kinky mood.**

"Lunar Kitty Kat: Great drabbles! Some of these (like "Chocolate") would make great oneshots! "

At some point I will I promise.


End file.
